Sara (Like Water and Rain)
Sarabi II, officially named Sara, is the illegitimate daughter of Shujaa and Vitani, a major character in Like Water and Rain ''and ''To Save A Princess and the main protagonist of Children of Light. Ages (In Human Years) In Like Water and Rain: 2 weeks In To Save A Princess: 2 years old In Children of Light: 3 years old Appearance Sara is a lioness of gray fur and a gray tail with an outlander nose and dark blue eyes. She has a peach-colored underbelly, a black tailtip and a peach muzzle with a black nose and gray bangs. She is roughly the size of an adult Hyrax and, currently, is unable to walk since she is so young. At the time of Children of Light, she is roughly the size of Vitani when she was a cub. Personality Sara is blend of Shujaa and Vitani's personality, with growing up adopted by royalty blending her to be quite a royal-like hybrid. She is proud, but noble. Polite, but is slightly ill-mannered, which she takes from her father. She loves the thrill of the hunt, but sticks to the limits Shujaa and Kiara set for her, restricting her to hunting smaller animals. She is very loyal to her friends and family and cares about them a lot, but is not above pointing out their flaws, similarly to Shujaa before her. However, due to her hanging out with Timon and Pumbaa, she has developed a more laid-back and carefree attitude than the broken Shujaa, Kiara and Amal. Backstory Roughly a month after reaching young adulthood, Shujaa and Vitani got into a brief affair, unknowingly conceiving Sara in the process. A few months later, the hybrid was born, stunning both of them, as they had a mission to The Pridelands to go to two weeks later. Not wanting to expose the newborn to the horrors of war at such a young age, the two left her in the care of Niagh, an older lioness who was all too happy to look after the child. After the mission to The Pridelands was done, the prides united, Shujaa with Kiara and Vitani as a strong supporter of the human, with Niagh being distant from the activites of the pride, baby Sara popped up in a bush in The Pridelands, surprising Shujaa and Kiara, who had not expected a cub to be in The Pridelands without her parents (the former forgetting Sara was his and Kiara unaware of it being Shujaa's cub with Vitani) and took her in. Family Father - Shujaa Mothers - Vitani (blood) and Kiara (Adopted) Grandmothers - Rebecca Emery and Zira Grandfathers - Steven Emery and ??? Uncles - Kovu and Nuka Aunt - Jenna Emery Relationships Shujaa - Sara looks up to her father and loves him very much. The best way one could explain the relationship between the two is to Simba and Mufasa: the offspring loving their father to the point where they idolize them. While Sara can sometimes get irritated by Shujaa's depression after the Tashi incident, she understands what he is going through and will do anything to help him out. Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Like Water and Rain Category:Theultimatelifeform's characters Category:Outsiders Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Like Water and Rain Characters